


Good Day For It

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Knock Out gets a nice wash from his human girlfriend. And, of course, a couple little bonuses.





	Good Day For It

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://maccadams-filthy-fills.tumblr.com/post/160772252338/xeno-anon-from-way-back-when-its-summerish-time) asking for KO's human significant other giving him a wash. Kinky erotica ensues. Again, I tried to be vague with Jane Doe's descriptions, allowing you, the wonderful reader, to use your imagination.
> 
> It's not as smutty as I wanted, and I think I focused too much on the couple bantering, but 'ey. A little bonus backstory's all right.

"All right, I think I've got everything!"

Knock Out's engine snarled. "About time," he scowled, "do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Five minutes, tops."

The cherry red car gave another engine-revving growl. "Of all the places on this horrible planet we had to make base, it had to be this rusty, hot Pit," Knock Out grumbled.

"It's not so bad."

"No, it's not 'so bad,'" Knock Out whined, "it's _horrible_."

The garage door opened, and Jane stepped out. "You sure about that?" she asked, grinning.

Knock Out glanced back at the human behind him. Jane was no longer wearing that hideous beige work uniform, but a two piece bikini. Bright blue with cloud patterns and pretty ribbons. Her hair was pinned up, feet bare, a large bucket in one hand.

Knock Out hummed, his engine now purring. "Well," he sneered, "you do clean up nicely." His headlights flickered. "I'm more partial to red, but blue does suit your not-completely-deformed, fleshy frame."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Always the sweet talker," she said, laughing. She sat the bucket down by Knock Out, turning on and fetching the hose. "Is this how you talk to all your human girlfriends?"

"I have unique tastes, but not enough to start a harem, my dear," Knock Out replied. "Besides, you're the only human-woman I've met who's a kinky enough freak to give this thing a try."

Jane sprayed Knock Out quickly with the hose, water splashing over his hood. "If that was intended to insult or upset me, you have completely failed," the Decepticon said.

"Then maybe I won't give you a wash," Jane said. She produced a bottle of soap, two rags, and a large jar of car wax from the bucket. "I even bought you wax and everything."

"My dear, don't get mad," Knock Out crooned.

"Right," Jane snorted, dropping the hose in the bucket, "who else has tiny enough fingers to get all the grime and dirt out of your nooks and seams?" She shook her head, fixing the bandana pinning hair from her face. "I don't know why I couldn't just have a normal boyfriend."

"One who isn't as smart and handsome as me, you mean?"

"One that is made of flesh and bones and not an alien, actually," Jane smirked. She squirt a liberal amount of soap in the bucket, watching the foam rise with the water. "But my mama always did say I was a sucker for a cute boy in a hot car."

"Two in one, I'm the whole package."

Jane laughed, rinsing a rag out in the soapy water. "For now, until a nicer boy-car in a shade of purple comes around." She picked up the hose, turning it on the Decepticon. "Head's up!"

The engine rumbled. "Oh, yes," Knock Out purred, "very nice, very nice. And you haven't even polished my rims yet."

"It's a good thing I don't have any neighbors," Jane said, spraying down his windshield. "They'd think I'm crazy, talking to myself."

"You're not crazy if they hear the car talk back, you know."

"True." Water poured down from the hood, over Knock Out's doors. "But I think I'm crazy anyway. Well, at least a little bit. Being sexually aroused by an alien car... Even I can't find a sane reason for that."

"I'm beautiful, I'm sentient, I'm powerful," Knock Out explained, "and I make you overload harder than any human man could."

Jane blushed. "Humans don't overload, remember? Well, I mean... That's not the word we... Forget it." She sighed, quickly spraying his rear and bumper before throwing the hose into the yard. She squatted, dipping the rag in the bucket and wringing it out again. "You're right, though. Still doesn't make this entirely normal, though."

Knock Out chuckled. "If you want, I can transform and whip out the ole--" He stopped, groaning the moment Jane pressed the rag to his hood, dragging it down his red chassis. "Oh, oh yes. Now I remember why I keep _you_ around."

"Among other things," Jane said, winking. Knock Out's engine just revved and hummed as she continued washing down his hood, moving to the frame of his windshield. She squeaked, jumping when the wipers flipped up and nearly smacked the rag from her hand. "Don't do that!"

"I can't help it," Knock Out said, wipers settling back in place, "that usually doesn't happen when I get turned on, I promise!"

Jane widened her eyes. "Are you... aroused? Right now?"

"Was I being too blunt, or are you just that slow?"

Jane smacked a door with the rag. "Now's not the time," she mumbled.

"Sure. But if I had my hands groping and fondling your body, you'd be a little squirmy, too."

"Or you'd just crush me," Jane snorted. She rubbed circles along the driver's seat window, down the door. The car shivered. "Sensitive spot. Remind me where I'm washing again? This isn't your crotch, is it?"

"Oh, you'll know when you get there," Knock Out leered. Jane wiped the door handle. "Not there." He snorted. "You wound me. You know I'm not that small."

"Robots don't shrink in cold water," Jane said, moving down his side toward the rear. "That's a plus. Except you guys don't have any nipples. Real shame." She scrubbed his bumper, much to the Decepticon's delight. "I bet you'd look cute with nipples. Silly and freaky, but cute."

"Please. I don't need anymore nodules and buttons than I already have. Primus made me perfect just the way I am," Knock Out huffed. As Jane washed up along his trunk, Knock Out suddenly lurched back an inch before braking again. Jane grunted in surprise, falling over and bracing herself against the vehicle. "Oops, my bad."

"Don't make me shove this hose up your exhaust pipe, robot," Jane growled, lightly kicking his tire. "Then there'll be some real alien anal probing." She went back to the bucket, rinsing out the rag and returning to his trunk. Jane stopped scrubbing his rear window to step back, hands on her hips and grinning down at his bumper. "Man, though. You _do_ have a nice ass."

"As if I didn't know already," Knock Out scoffed, tail lights flickering, "but feel free to compliment more of my flawless chassis."

"You're so hot, you're like this car door." Jane draw a heart with the rag on his passenger's seat window. "I could bang you all night."

Knock Out honked. "Absolutely not, you barbarian!"

Jane laughed, running a wet hand over her head. "One of us has to use the shitty Earth pick-up lines," she said.

"I've got a better idea," Knock Out retorted, "why don't you come and wash my windshield? It's feeling woefully neglected, among more covert parts."

Jane picked up the bucket, walking to the front of the car. "I've been meaning to ask you..." She dipped the cloth in the soap and water. "Is the windshield... is that, like, your eyes? Do you see with it when you're in your alt mode?" she asked curiously.

"It's actually just another ass, I'm afraid," Knock Out joked, and Jane laughed. She stretched out over the hood, reaching up to wash the hood. She grunted, straining, her breasts pressed against the windshield. Knock Out whistled from his tail pipe. "But I can see everything just fine." Jane continued scrubbing, her breasts rolling and squished against the glass. "The view's quite nice. Never thought I'd say that, but I'm going to blame this wretched heat."

Jane's ears were turning red. "You're a pervert," she said. Nonetheless, she remained in place, washing the window with both her hands and, in a slightly more unconventional way, her breasts.

"You sound upset for someone admiring your... modifications," Knock Out said. "Tsk, tsk. Humans are so complicated."

Jane slid back on his hood, standing. "Well, if you like them so much..." She checked the area. Although out of town with no one to be seen for miles, she was still hesitant. Anyone could drive down the road nearby, after all. But it was a slow day, and everyone was too busy at Jasper's public pool or melting inside their houses in front of the fans. Taking a deep breath, Jane pulled off her top, breasts springing free.

"Mm, no, no," Knock Out sighed, "I was wrong. Blue looks better than that drab flesh-color."

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself." Jane snatched up the hose, spraying it right in Knock Out's windshield. "There, that a better view?"

"Always so touchy!" Knock Out snorted, windshield wipers furiously splashing away water.

As Jane went to rinsing Knock Out off, he watched her in silence. Her hips, slightly swaying, her breasts, bouncing; the way the sun shone off her hair, the way she would chew her bottom lip when concentrating.

Humans weren't all that bad. At least, some were easy on the eyes. Jane had a nice figure, one even he could appreciate, though she could use more color and a lot more metal. Then she'd be perfect.

"I hate to be a bother, darling," Knock Out hummed, "but I think there's a spot you missed on the upper left corner of my windshield. I'd get it, but then I'd actually have to do something."

"You're the fussy one," Jane scowled. Nonetheless, she picked up the bucket and went back to the front. Before she could sit it down, Knock Out honked again--this time loudly. Loud enough that Jane squealed and dropped the bucket, spilling all of its contents down her torso, soaking the one piece of her swimsuit.

Jane glared angrily at the cackling vehicle. "Was that really necessary?" she spat. Grimacing, she wiped soap suds off her breasts and belly, ringing out the ribbons on her bikini bottom.

"You'd better wash yourself off," Knock Out suggested, "do a little dance, maybe pull off your underwear, wrestle with the hose. You know, to make sure you get all the soap."

Jane slowly grinned. "You..." She shook her head, chortling. When she looked up again, she was biting her lip just the way Knock Out liked. "It's either sex or a wax polish. Whatta you--"

"I changed my mind. The polish."

Jane threw the soapy rag at his windshield.

\---

Knock Out took a good five minutes just to admire his new coat of wax. Glossy and shiny, he looked and felt brand new. His good mood was infectious, and soon Jane and him retreated into the garage.

It was humid in the garage, window and back door opened to let in a cool breeze. It smelled like gasoline and oil. Perfect. Jane stripped out of the rest of her bikini, and Knock Out got to enjoy a short show.

His unit was much too big to fit inside her frail little body. Sure, he could use a finger, but not with his claws. Filing them down was not an option; Knock Out wasn't about to sacrifice any of his good looks to make a human happy. But the tongue was always available, and worked perfectly fine. Jane, like always, sat before him, her legs spread, fondling herself on lube-coated fingers. Knock Out watched with a wide grin, his optics glowing bright; his mouth watered with coolant, preparing himself as well.

Jane made such cute little noises. The way she moaned and whimpered, riding on her fingers. Scissoring her pussy open in full view. Biting her lip, as she always did, face flushed from more than just the heat. Mouth slightly gaping, labored breathing, groaning gibberish. Then she would stop, a shaky, sweating mess, waiting for Knock Out to take it from here.

Knock Out lifted Jane in both his hands, and she laid back, getting as comfortable as possible. He brought his thumbs over her breasts, massaging the smooth, cool padding of his fingers against her nipples. Jane whimpered, arching up into his digits. Knock Out was absolutely fascinated by these amusing little nodules. Rubbing circles against her breasts, watching them squish and roll against his touch. Better yet, the way Jane came apart. She reached up, grabbing a finger and holding on as her entire body bobbed and swayed in his hands, under his thumbs.

The Decepticon leaned forward, moving back a thumb to press just the tip of his tongue to her breast. He licked it, nice and slow, and Jane moaned, toes curling. Knock Out chortled at the way the breast bounced off his tongue, coated in his saliva. He licked it again, and now Jane was pleading, grinding her wet thighs together.

"Humans are always so impatient," Knock Out smirked. With his thumbs back to teasing her nipples, Knock Out lifted Jane closer and pushed his tongue to against her wet, quivering pussy. The first lick, and Jane was howling, jerking violently in his hands. He continued with slow strokes, deep between her lips, up along her belly shiny with perspiration. She panted, moaning his name in between sharp, heavy inhales and exhales.

Knock Out licked faster, but not quite enough for her liking. "P-Please," Jane whined, tears clinging to her lashes. She thrust her hips up against his tongue, wiggling. Knock Out jabbed the sharp edge of his thumb against one of her nipples, pushing just slightly. A little piercing pain, but nothing to break the skin; Jane gasped, stiffening, and he could taste more of her fluids spilling in his mouth. When Knock Out pulled his thumb back, she relaxed again.

Once Knock Out had Jane frustrated enough, he complied. More than that, actually. Not only did he start licking harder and quicker, but he revved his engines, shooting vibrations through his entire frame. Right through his tongue and into her body. Jane keened, latching onto his thumbs, holding on for dear life. A crooked, sloppy grin split her red face, eyes lidded and rolling back.

"Oh m-my G-God," Jane stammered, rocking fast. Too fast for an ordinary human, but just right for Jane. Her legs flailed in the air, and Knock Out watched her breasts jump and bounce enthusiastically along with the rest of her body. He could feel her, just barely, clamping down around his tongue.

"Knnnock Out! K-Knock O-Out!" Jane sputtered gleefully, drooling a little. "Oh my G-G-God, oh God, s-so f-fucking g-good!" Whenever she was close to orgasm, she always got a little chatty. But Knock Out didn't mind; he was quite fond of being praised, actually. Sometimes he would reply, say something, but it came out as extra, crashing vibrations that had Jane going wild. "Shit! K-Knock Out! Ah!" She turned on her side, hugging one of Knock Out's thumbs in a tight vice. "I'm coming I'm c-coming I'm c--" Jane wailed as she climaxed, squirting warm fluids against Knock Out's probing tongue.

Knock Out lowered Jane, tasting and swallowing her cum. "My my," he chuckled, wiping the corners of his lips. "Good thing you didn't make a mess of my new wax job."

Jane tittered. "Do you...?" She shyly glanced at his crotch, brushing hair behind her ear.

Knock Out leered. "With a performance like that?" His unit pressurized, thick and erect. "How could I not?"

Jane nodded. "I'll d-do my best," she breathed. With a little coating of her own, Knock Out held June against his unit. Her torso as shiny as his chassis, rubbed down with lube. Knock Out started grinding his unit against her soft, wet body; not too hard, of course. She was warm in his hand, and it almost felt like fucking a channel. A pale imitation, but it was convincing enough. Knock Out was certainly aroused, even if he did have to move a little slower than he liked.

Jane stroked his unit in tandem with his pumps. Sometimes breaking pattern, hands dragging down as he thrust up. It almost tickled, actually, her fingers gliding over his biolights and rigid plating segments. She leaned in, kissing his unit then licking it--he couldn't feel that, but he appreciated the thought. 

One leg hooked around his unit. Jane started riding him now. It reminded her of fucking a large pillow, except this pillow was slightly more hard and much, much bigger. The unit's dermal plating was malleable enough. Knock Out groaned, optics powering offline. He listened to her little moans and hiccups, shivered as her body squirmed and moved around his unit. Jane reached down, stroking and rubbing her clit.

Humans didn't have nearly as much stamina. Exhausted from her first round, Jane came a few minutes later. Crying out and digging her fingers against his flared plating. Finally, she relaxed, lying boneless and jelly-like in his hand. Allowing herself to be used essentially as a sex toy. Not that it bothered her; she occasionally pat his unit, and gave it weak, fluttery kisses to encourage it along. 

Knock Out growled suddenly, gritting his teeth. Jane winced, closing her eyes as his unit's biolights flashed. Knock Out quickly sat her aside, overloading instead in his hand. Some of it did splash on Jane, getting in her hair and streaking her cheek.

Knock Out heaved, holding his depressurizing unit. He powered up his optics again; saw his load on the ground, Jane sitting naked and panting beside it. Wiping some of the transfluid off her face. "Better you than me," he smirked, brushing off his shoulder.

Jane snorted, wobbling onto her feet. "One of these days, _you're_ going to have to clean up _your_ mess." She pointed at the puddle on her garage floor. Suddenly, she remembered something, snapping her fingers. "Wait a minute!"

Knock Out sat, venting off his dwindling charge. Jane ran across the garage, grabbing something off her work bench. She walked back up to Knock Out, holding up the object: a small air freshener in the shape of a pine tree. "Cherry scented, too," she giggled.

Knock Out purred, stroking her hair with a finger. "You know me so well, babe."


End file.
